Saving Dr Cozner
by chocolate3271
Summary: “Tell your husband Kevin.” Seamus Murphy told Holt. “That’ll I’ll see him real soon.” Seamus Murphy’s plan was already in motion when he sat down with Holt at that diner. Seamus wasn’t threatening he was going after Kevin. He already had him.


"Tell your husband Kevin, I'll see him real soon."

These words echoed in Raymond Holt's head as Seamus walked away from the table in the diner. Did he just threaten Kevin in front of Holt? The food in front of him long forgotten Holt jumped out of his chair, tossed a few bills on the table not even bothering looking to see their value and ran out the door.

Fear coursed throughout Holt's body as ran. His fingers trembled as called Kevin. He jumps in his car as the phone rang and rang. He hears Kevin's voicemail come through.

"Dammit Kevin!" Holt yells. "Pick up!"

He begins to speed down the road as he dialed the phone again. He knew knew Kevin was at work this time of day. He could feel the sweat dripping down his back as he continued to try and call Kevin. Each time it went to voicemail. He kept trying as he left Brooklyn and went to the university where Kevin worked.

On the fourth attempt to call him Holt pulled up in front of the building and sprinted inside. Not giving a damn what happened to the car. He moved quickly through the halls. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he ran to Kevin's office. His body was trembling. Holt couldn't remember ever being this scared before.

After running up three staircases, Holt ran down the hall and stopped at the office of Dr. Kevin Cozner PhD. His shirt was sticky with sweat. Putting all courtesy aside, he didn't even stop to knock and ran in. He felt his heart drop to his knees when he saw the sight before him.

Kevin's office was a far cry from it's normal neat and organized manner. Instead of a neat desk, his papers were thrown about the floor, pens were scattered around the desk. A few books had been knocked off their usual positions on the shelf. The portrait of Raymond, that Kevin was so fond of was on the floor in a corner. Holt swallowed the lump in his throat as he came to the hard truth.

Seamus wasn't warning Holt that he was going to go after Kevin.

He already had him.

—-B99—-

When Kevin woke up the first thing he noticed was the splitting headache he had. He was laying on something cold and flat. From what he could make it the surface was a bit ridgied and was possibly made of metal and was he moving?

Kevin let out a small groan and tried to sit up but was stopped by a resistance. After Kevin hit the surface a second time did he realize his hands were cuffed to the floor. Before Kevin could comprehend the van hit a dump and he hit his head a second time. From what Kevin could deduce once his head stopped throbbing, he was in a moving vehicle. Most likely a van.

Suddenly it dawned on him what had happened. From what he could remember he was in his office preparing for an educational tour. He remembered the door opening. Something hit from behind and then nothing. He could feel his breathing picking up. He was being kidnapped!

Kevin's first thought after deducing this was that he desperately wanted Raymond. His second more calm tonight was to look at his environment.

"Okay." Kevin thinks. "Let's stay calm. We know once Raymond finds out you're missing. He will come find you."

Kevin found comfort in being able to depend on this. He knew Raymond would always come if he needed him. He knew the next step was to look around. Due to the way he was restrained he could not lift his head up high. The van he was in was dark with the exception of the natural light from the front. Kevin sees two people in the front. Two very large men. He looks around the rest of the van. There wasn't anything he could see. Their were no windows. Just a door in the back.

"Hey!" A voice startled him. "You ain't supposed to be awake yet!"

The large man in the passenger seat had turned around and saw Kevin trying to sit up. Rising from his seat the man walks over to Kevin. Kevin reacting before he could think bites the man.

"Ow!" The man yelped.

In retaliation he kicked Kevin in his ribs. The pain that ruptured through Kevin's chest was excruciating. As Kevin clutched where he had been kicked, the man covered his mouth in a rag doused in something. In moments Kevin felt himself starting to slip back into the darkness. Then he felt nothing as his eyes slid shut and the darkness swallowed him whole.

—B99—

Raymond Holt did not panic. Yet here he was.

The entire 99 squad was working the case. The normal banter and humor was replaced with total seriousness. All hands were on deck to solve this case and bring Kevin home. Peralta and Santiago were reading and rereading files looking for anything that may lead them to Seamus. Boyle and Rosa were reinterviewing Kyle. Even Hitchcock and Scully were helping by working tiplines. Jeffords was at the helm leading the operation.

Holt was watching all this from his office. He had been out in the forces helping with the case but every file he went over, every murder that Seamus had committed. All he could see was Kevin. He kept picking him broken, bleeding and scared. As a cop he knew to put these thoughts aside but as a husband he wasn't sure he could.

Kevin was always so innocent. He would never hurt a soul. While he was blunt and to the point with his words, they were never unkind. As a cop Raymond always looked at people through an untrusting eye, Kevin however was trusting. He always gave the benefit of the doubt and never passed judgement. Something Raymond admired about him.

Sighing, Holt looked at the picture of he and Kevin he kept on his desk. The photograph was the only personal item he kept on his desk. It was a gift from Kevin as the picture was one of Kevin's favorites. Holt kept the picture on his desk to remind him that no matter what happened during this time that he had someone to go home to. Now that person was in grave danger.

Holt was a smart man and a good detective. He knew Seamus' endgame was to kill Kevin. Even the thought of having to live a moment in a world without Kevin was too much to bear. He would not allow that to happen.

"Captain." A voice from behind him brought Holt to his senses. "You need to see this."

—-B99—-

When Kevin woke up again, the first thing that he noticed, besides the burning pain in his ribs, was that he was no longer in the van. He was laying on a concrete surface. Groaning he managed to sit up.

The room he was in was all concrete with the exception of a metal door on the far wall. The walls were bare, the room contained no furniture. Just a ring in the floor that he was shackled to. The room itself was cold. Kevin shivered against the cold floor.

Kevin did a quick check of himself. Aside from the burning ribs, splitting headache and a few cuts from the initial altercation, he did not appear to be injured. While scanning over his hand, he noticed the place on his left index finger where his ring should have been. Instead all he saw was the tan line where his ring once was. He ran his finger over the tan line. Even though he was fully clothed, he felt naked without his ring. The door opening got his attention.

Looking up at the door, Kevin was the two big men from the van and shorter man enter. The shorter man knelt down to Kevin's eye level. He was so close he could smell cigarette smoke on his clothes and the faint smell of whiskey on his breath.

"Dr. Cozner." The man says. "My name is Seamus and I'm going to be frank here. My beef is not with you."

"Then why am I here?" Kevin questioned the man.

"That'll be revealed soon." The man explains. "Right now we're going to make a little video for your husband."

Before Kevin could respond the two big man grabbed him and blindfolded him. They unlock him and push him out of the room. From what Kevin could tell they were walking down a long cold hallway. They stop thirty two seconds later. Kevin hears the click of knob and a door opening. The two big men make him go inside where he was strapped to a chair. The blind fold was removed showing they were in front of a camera.

"Okay Kevin." Seamus tells him. "Tell Ray hello."


End file.
